


Star Wars Episode IX Intertwined Destinies

by WritingFic1



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingFic1/pseuds/WritingFic1
Summary: The FIRST ORDER reigns.Having decimated the peaceful Republic, Supreme Leader Snoke now deploys his merciless Knights of Ren to seize military control of the galaxy.Only General Leia Organa's band of RESISTANCE fighters stand against the rising tyranny, certain that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker will return and restore a spark of hope to the fight.But the Resistance has been exposed. Kylo Ren is sent to CAPTURE young and purpose Rey, as he truly believes that girl is the FIRST ORDER's downfall...*author's note: the prologue starts off with Snoke's death.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Picking up his three-bladed lightsaber, Kylo Ren straightened up and met his destiny: he brandished his weapon in front of the scavanger Rey.

“ I know what I have to do, he stated matter-of-factly.

She looked at him with pleading eyes and a hint of fear broke her voice:

  * Ben...She trailed off. ”




Supreme Leader Snoke watched gleefully the scene that was taking place before his eyes, unaware of Skywalker's twitchy lightsaber.

“ You think you can turn him, pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent...Yes...I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it and kills his true enemy !”

From afar Kylo Ren activated his weapon, slicing in halves the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Snoke's torso fell on the ground, as Rey force attracted Skywalker's lightsaber to her. The Praetorian Guards around Snoke's throne reached for their weapons and activated them with a menacing noise.

With just one quick glance at one another, Rey and Kylo spun around, ready to face the oncoming duel. The first wave of guards encircled the two Force users but Kylo was swift enough to counterattack by pushing a guard back and cutting another one. Rey did not lose much time either: she went for a spike-weaponed guard, then wielded her lightsaber around to scare them away. Feeling cornered, Rey grabbed hold of Kylo's leg and together they fought off the guards.

Outside, the transport ships were being shot at by canons, it was a real slaughter. Poe witnessed, powerless as he was, the destruction of tens of resistance ships with people on board he had always known.

With all his strengh, Kylo tossed one of the guards out of the Star Destroyer, burning his way down. Fire started to spread across the room as Rey's lightsaber ran through the red sheets that were hanging around Snoke's black throne. Ren tried to focus as much as he could on the last remaining guards, but a frightening sight caught his eyes: Rey had been hurt by a dagger-wielding guard.

Regaining his natural composure he stabbed and ran through one guard, chopping another one's head off. In a matter of minutes, both Kylo and Rey ended up trapped and out of weapons. Luckily Rey caught her lightsaber right on time, split her last guard then threw her lightsaber to Kylo.

Realizing what he had done, Kylo Ren stepped towards Snoke's body and looked at it with pride: he had done it. He had killed Snoke, he had become the next Supreme Leader. While all those years of suffering and humiliation crossed his mind, he could not stop but feel overwhelmed by his act.

Rey tried to call him but in vain, he was still amazed at Snoke's death.

“It's time to let old things die...Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi...Let it all die. Rey I want you to join me. We can rule together and instore a new order to the Galaxy.

  * Please Ben...Don't go this way...

  * No no you're still holding on. Let go !

  * I can't let you do this. I know there's good in you, come away with me.”




He turned to her and what she saw was undescribable: a mix of want and anger in his eyes. She stepped carefully to him and extended her arm, offering her hand to him. Kylo's head raced like hell but his mind seemed to have been made up.

“Why did you have to go with Skywalker ? I could have been a great teacher to you. We could have restored balance in the galaxy.

  * Without the Jedi there can be no balance in the Force Ben. You know that. She replied instantly.

  * Skywalker has gotten into you...You sound just like him. He spat out.

  * Walk away with me. We could hide. You and me Ben.”




She stepped further to him and without thinking twice she gently grabbed his hand, relaxing his fist. His breathing turned jolting and his lips trembled as usual when Rey was near him. All it took to turn Supreme Leader into just Kylo Ren or Ben Solo was his name whispered into his ear by the begging voice of Rey.


	2. Chapter 1  “Adapting to survive is what I've always known.”

They landed on a snowy planet called Kijimi and decided it was best to settle there (not without an argument first, but Rey had won and Ren stepped down). Thanks to Rey's talents for haggling and bargaining they found a little shelter on the outskirts of the town and step by step they built a house of their own. By common consent they hid their lightsabers away so as not to draw anyone's attention but still had them at hand “just in case” (as Rey would say to Kylo). Rey had found a work as a scavanger but Kylo remained adament that he should not be outside in case anybody was to recognize him. They knew they must be tracked down by both the Resistance – led by General Organa – and the First Order – now at the hands of General Hux.What they did not foresee,though, was an unexpected return from the dead.

One afternoon while Rey was scavanging, she sensed a great tremor in the Force. She returned to the house in no time at all to see if Kylo had sensed the disturbance as well; when she entered the living room, she saw him on his four begging someone invisible to stop talking.

“Ben...Ben what's happening ? Ben ! She yelled to get his attention but it was useless.

From the corner of her eyes she saw a black and ominous aura around Ben Solo.

  * Stop ! Get out of my head...Please. She heard him say.

  * Ben ? Who is it ?




She came near him then patted him on the back, soothing his soul and mind. Whenever Kylo was either angry or disstress or was put under a lot of pressure she just knew how to reassure him, how to ease him. Suddenly Rey heard that shady voice in her head too.

“Long have I waited...And now...Your coming together is your undoing. My patience will soon be rewarded...you will come to me in no time...On your own free will. My boy....I have been every voice... you have ever heard ( _Was that Snoke's ton of voice ?_ Thought Kylo bitterly) inside your head ( _That breathing ? It sounded like my grandfather's_ ).”

When the dark voice stopped, Kylo fell flat on his face. Rey sped towards him and straighten him up. She held him close to her chest while he tried to calm himself and slow his own breathing. They did not know how long they had stayed in that position for but none cared. What only mattered to Rey was Ren's wellbeing. After she made sure he had calmed down Rey tried to ask him a few questions.

“Who was that ? Who was in my head ?

  * Someone very dangerous and someone I thought was dead for long, Palpatine.

  * I thought he was dead.

  * So did I Rey, so did I.

  * What are we going to do Ben ?




He looked at her with a tinge in his heart and one clear idea.

  * We're going to lay low for a while, to adapt to survive.

  * Adapting to survive is what I've always known back on Jakku.

  * Good. After what I'll look for him...And kill him once and for all.”




The way he ended his sentence made it clear to Rey he had made up his mind (just like when he killed Snoke). There was no point in arguing with him in that state, it was pointless.

On instict she cupped his face and held it to her level. His heart pounded hard in his chest, his breathing accelerated, his lips trembled but he did not hesitate one second and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on her thin lips. Both of them knew they had been waiting for this for a long time but did not want to admit that. Rey deepened the kiss by allowing his tongue in and both tongues found themselves then discovered themselves for a while before dancing together.

Kylo put a firm hand on Rey's bum to straighten her up from the ground and led the way to one of the bedrooms. During this instant there was no more worry, no more war, no more plotting, there was just Ben Solo and Rey discovering themselves in a new way. He laid her on her back then perched himself ontop of her: he breathed in her scent then kissed her neck. He quickly found out that no matter how tough she was no matter how scrubby-looking she was, Rey liked being kissed on the neck. He slipped one of his hands under her shirt and quickly reached for her breasts, toying with her, tantalising her. Rey let herself be, she let herself feel the moment. Was it wrong ? Was it right ? Did she actually betray the Resistance by sleeping with that man ? With Kylo Ren ? Maybe but she did not really care for the moment.

She took his shirt and hood off, then softly grazed his member, that only had the effect of turning him on and making him hard. Realizing where it was leading Kylo had to ask her the ultimate question:

“Are you sure about that ? Do you really wanna do this ? With me ?”

As an answer, Rey planted a kiss on his already wet mouth and removed what was left of his garment. He placed himself between her legs then in a quick but decisive stroke, Kylo forced himself into Rey and in order to ease her to hurt her less, he snatched her a kiss. Once he made sure her body had adjusted to his length, Kylo started back and forth movements inside her savouring each and every ounce of her tan skin. After some more back and forths he could not hold it any longer and so did Rey. She came close to orgasm but resisted the urge so instead she just yelled his name outloud making him cum.

Kylo fell to his lover's side, admiring her while she, exhausted and a tad hurt, tried to regain control of her breathing. Kylo stayed that way for half of the night then pulled Rey into a tight hug and both fell asleep.

*author's note: sorry for how I wrote that particular scene, I'm not really good with words and scenes like these. But I'll keep on trying getting better at them (as there will be – I think – more of those).


	3. Chapter 2 Five years later.

No matter how snowy it was on Kijjimi, Rey and Ben still practised with their lightsabers (Ben kept his three-bladed weapon but as good actions are worth it, his lightsaber turned blue – which was Rey's pride). That afternoon was no different than any with the exception that this time they had been interrupted by two eight year olds, chasing one another around the house. Rey heard a vase fall but paid no mind to it as she was still taking blows from her opponent. However when one of the kids got hurt and cried, both Rey and Kylo turned off their lightsabers then ran to the child. The little boy had his hand on his head, as he tried to massage an oncoming bump but his sister could not help her giggle.

“Kiira, how many times do I have to tell you to play nicely with your brother ?

  * I did not mean it Mom ! Kiira tried to defend herself.




Ben looked at his son then dismissed the possibility of Kiira being the bully of the family.

  * She didn't do it on purpose Rey.

  * Exactly ! Said Kiira as she went to her dad's side.

  * Anyway, you could have hurt him pretty bad. Come Han.”




Rey grabbed her son's hand then took him to the bathroom, not without one of Ben's barbs.

“ You're overprotective of your son Rey !

  * At least someone is protective of him...Ben.”




He turned his head to Kiira and smiled (those rare smiles he kept them secret and only to a handful of people – these people being his wife and daughter). Ben took his daughter aside and handed her what appeared to be a practicing lightsaber. Kiira snatched the precious weapon from her father's hand and ignited it in the house – burning on the way the wall.

“Not in the house or mommy will kill me. He warned his little daughter.

  * Sorry Dad...”




They went outside and Ben positioned Kiira in a correct stance. Not that he did not like his son, but Kiira was much older (a few minutes' interval) than her brother Han, and so he allowed her to have a lightsaber to practise with him.

“Always remember to trust in the Force little one. Focus your mind, be mindful of the future. But not at the expense of the present youngling.

  * But what IS the Force ? She asked still confused.

  * Think of it as Mommy and Daddy: it will be with you...Always.

  * Are your dad and mom still around ? Kiira asked innocently, her lightsaber in hand.




Ben took some minutes to gather the information and to follow a concrete and careful structure to answer his daughter as truthfully as possible.

  * I can see there's no fooling you Kiira. But I won't an...

  * What do you think you're doing back there ?” Rey intervened, hands on her hips.




Father and daughter looked at one another then broke into a laugh. He instructed Kiira to turn off her practicing lightsaber then whispered they could still practise tonight when Han will be asleep. Kiira did as told then went indoors leaving husband and wife to argue (once more that day).

“Why are you always hard on your son ? He doesn't deserve this. Do you want him to end up like Kylo Ren ?

  * Stop. Ordered Ben through gritted teeth.

  * Or is it because I decided to name him Han, after your father ? She pushed him still.

  * This...Isn't like...That. I want you to STOP !” He yelled then crossed the yard and reached indoors, smashing a few things along the way with his lightsaber.




Rey stood still on the spot, feeling another presence around her. It was Leia, she was trying to reach her with the Force. Rey checked to see if Ben was still in the house then spoke to the old woman.

“Leia. That was all she could manage to say after all those years apart.

General Organa was true to herself: still wearing that weird-looking hairstyle with a long black dress, but what was new to her appearance was the addition of a walking stick.

  * Rey. I'm glad to finally see you. Alone. I was terribly afraid of what might have happened to you. When you were gone, we feared the worst. Finn went looking for you throughout the galaxy, he even double checked the Western Regions.

  * How is he ? And Poe ? And you Leia ? She asked all that in a row, a hint of guilt in her voice.

  * We are all fine. And I feel better now that I have seen you well and alive. But Rey I haven't got much time: we received a report stating that Darth Sidious has returned from the dead.

  * I know. I...But she forced herself to stop there.




Rey almost forgot that General Organa had no idea what had happened between Rey and Kylo Ren all those years ago on board of Snoke's ship. To be honest, both Ben and Rey had sworn they were not to tell anyone the truth about them...Or their kids.

  * I fear my son is looking for him. Now that Snoke is dead. Ben might want to take advantage of it. As the new Supreme Leader...

  * I'll make sure he won't.” She replied instantly.




The bond between the two women closed and Rey made herself a promise: that she would always be there for Ben, not Kylo Ren.


	4. Chapter 3 Into the Unknown Regions of Exegol

The sword-looking spacecraft, known as Night Buzzard, landed near the Sith Temple and the six men on board disembarked as one: those were the Knights of Ren.

The leading knight, Vicrul, walked confidently towards the giant backwards triangle, while his fellow warriors remained confused as to why they were there. They gained access to the main underground room by a lift in a shape of a platform. The vibrocleaver wielder, Trudgen, looked carefully around him (“one can never be too sure” he told his partners).

“Vicrul, why are we here again ? Asked Cardo, uncertain about the forthcoming encounter.

  * I told you why. We've been summoned.

  * But by someone who is supposed to be dead !” Topped the latter.




They stepped further into the dark cave then perched on a mechanical chair, sat what was left of Emperor Palpatine: he was still wearing his Sith robe and hood on, his eyes were white as the blind old man he had become, his lips had turned as black as death itself.

“My faithful Knights of Ren...Welcome. Introduced the Emperor.

Ap'Lek drew his Mandalorian axe close to the Emperor's chin as a sign of warning.

  * You're not our master old man. Ventured Kuruk, blasters at the ready.

  * My dear knights...Snoke lived because I let him. Supreme Leader Snoke was only a pawn I kept under my grip. Your true loyalty lies with me...

  * Kylo Ren is where our loyalty lies, not some old Sith.” Dared Cardo to say.




Palpatine's chair advanced on its own and roamed about the cave.

“Your so-called Kylo Ren is now Ben Solo and lives with the scavenger Rey. Kylo Ren is no more ! Now I ask you...Where does your loyalty lie ?

All six Knights looked at each other in turn, then bowed before the Emperor. Palpatine turned his head to an old Sith artefact: Vader's burnt helmet. He took the helmet in his maimed fingers then handed it over to Vicrul with one simple task at hand: kill Ben Solo.

  * But beware, Knights of Ren, do not kill the scavenger girl under no circumstances. She is to be brought before me. She is worth more than young Solo. If any harm is done to her... you'll answer to me...

  * Who is she ?” Asked Ushar.




Emperor Palpatine's cruel laugh was heard throughout the entire cave and his ominous glare could only mean the worst to the Knights of Ren.

*author's note: I know this chapter is quite short but honestly I had no particular inspiration.


	5. Chapter 4 The Greatest Failure

Quick foot steps were heard by dawn inside Rey and Ben's hutt. Both lovers were still asleep (or so they were trying) when Han entered the bedroom with Luke Skywalker's lightsaber in his hands. Rey stood bolt upright in bed and watched carefully her son.

“Han, baby, where did you get that ?

  * I found it. Can I try it ? Pleaaaaase. Pleaded little Han.

  * Ben ! Wake up.”




Ben did wake up, grudgingly and grumpy as usual, but upon seeing his uncle's lightsaber his lips twitched as bad memories filled his mind. He eyed his wife but did not tell off his son (how could he ? Even though it was easier to tell off Han than Kiira for him, this time around he admitted the kid did not deserve it). When Rey touched the lightsaber, past and future visions appeared in her mind, just like in Maz Kanata's castle. She saw Darth Vader's burnt helmet, sitting comfortably on a spiked throne next to the six Knights of Ren, weapons at the ready. The next bit of vision was Emperor Palpatine throwing off Ben of a cliff. The next and last bit of vision she saw was herself in a dark Sith robe, wielding a double-bladed red lightsaber and she was standing near Palpatine with that same cruel laugh.

She let go of Skywalker's lightsaber then turned to her husband with a painful expression on her face. On pure instinct she grabbed his hand and held it tight, gaining a quizzical look from Ben. He tried to claim the lightsaber but Rey would not have it.

“What did you see ?

  * I don't want to talk about this. It's painful enough as it is, I don't want to talk about it any further.”




Ben just held his wife close to him and whispered that it was only a dream and that dreams pass with time. After she made sure Han was okay and that Kiira was awake, Rey let the lightsaber guide her through the already packed streets of Kijimi to finally arrive in front of a garbage container (which she supposed Han had taken the saber from). She heard a soft but determined voice inside her head: old Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

“Master Skywalker. She barely uttered the words as tears started to stream from her eyes.

  * Hello young Rey. I hope I did not scare that little boy with my calling. I ventured he was Force sensitive otherwise he could not have found my lightsaber.

  * It was you...Realization dawned on her face. No you did not scare him. On the contrary he was quite anxious to try the saber.

  * As eager as his dad. Luke simply said, and he let the words sink in.




_How is that even possible ? How come he knows about him ? About us ?_ (Rey thought anxiously.)

  * It doesn't matter how I know Rey. I do not blame you...It is your destiny. There was no luck that you found each other, it was the will of the Force. I'm not here to reprimand you Rey. I'm here to warn you.

  * About the Emperor ?




Luke slightly acquiesced with a soft head bow.

  * What you saw with the lightsaber is merely a warning. It is not the future. Remember that the future is difficult to see, it is always in motion.

  * What does it mean ? Rey asked scared as ever.

  * It means you can still change it. There is one thing you cannot change though. It is your family. Becareful of the Dark Side Rey...”Announced Skywalker, but he was cut short in his sentence by the arrival of a third person.




Ben had come all the way from home to find his wife, and once he did, he saw her talking to his uncle Luke Skywalker. His lips twitched, his heart raced like hell and his hand went directly to the hilt of his lightsaber, igniting it. He pointed the tip of the lightsaber towards Luke as defiance. The latter Force attracted his own weapon and activated it as well.

  * I failed you Ben...I'm sorry. Appologized Luke.

  * I'm sure you are ! Ben yelled at the top of his lungs.When I kill you, I will have killed the last Jedi !

  * Ben no ! Don't do this. Cried Rey suddenly Force pushed by her husband.




As unexpected as it happened, Luke disengaged his weapon and hid it away.

  * No. Strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you...Just like your father.”




That was the point of no return: Ben's nostrils flared, his breathing jerked but his grip on the hilt was tighter than ever. In a moment of pure evil, Kylo Ren resurfaced and rushed to Luke, holding his saber horizontally before striking. From afar, Rey tried to prevent that but in vain: Kylo Ren had killed Jedi Master Luke Skywalker (or so he thought). When he turned on his heels, he saw Luke alive and well, looking at his nephew, clear disappointment in his eyes.

“No...” Kylo could not believe it. He failed at killing a simple Jedi.

He stepped forward and tried to stab him in the heart but no way. Luke was not even there, he had projected himself onto Kijimi. Kylo let go of his hatred as realization dawned on him: his uncle had tricked him.

“See you around kid, said Luke and winked at him before leaving.

  * Noooooooo !!” Yelled Kylo one last time.




He jerked his head around and saw Rey, still with watery eyes.


	6. Chapter 5 A reconciliation is worth an argument.

*author's note: smut stuff ahead if you don't like it, you can skip it (though before smut there is a bit of a friction between Rey and Ben).

Rey had come home way before Ben so she could start packing. She was determined to leave him on Kijimi, the previous fight was the straw that broke the camel's back. Little Han entered his parents' room and found his mother crying on the bed.

“Mom ? What happened between you and dad ?

Rey wiped the tears away then turned to her son.

  * Nothing we just fought a little. You know how is dad.




Han did not say anything but tried to smile to his mother. Rey thought her next sentence very carefully in her head before asking her son:

  * Do you and your sister want to go away for a time ? Just us ? You know like a sort of vacation.

  * Yup. Does dad come with us ?

  * I think dad will be better off on his own for a few days. He's been very tired these days.” she said as an ending note.




Han ran to his sister to announce her the big news but the latter did not really take the vacation with much enthousiasm. Ben entered the house, poured himself some old alcohol he had learnt to hide from the beginning of their settlement. He swallowed the liquid in one gulp and pulled the faces as the dry liquor burned its way down. In one swift look, he saw Rey's packed bag and thought it best he should see what the hell it was about. Rey was taken aback by Ben's appearance in the doorway, but did not hide the bag for all that.

“What are you doing Rey ?

She drew a long breath to gain courage then answered her husband truthfully.

  * I'm going away for a time...With the kids.

  * No you're not. If this is about Skywalker you can rest assured I didn't kill him. He wasn't even here, you saw what happened.

  * I saw Kylo Ren rushing to Luke with the intent to kill him. That is what actually happened. Ben I have to tell you that we're afraid Kylo resurfaced.

  * Who's we ? He asked, as he stepped into the bedroom, his fists clenched.




She tried to ignore him, but it was impossible. No matter how cruel and despicable he had been in the past, she could not deny the fact he changed for her. He helped her raise _their_ children.

  * Leia and I. We're...She tried to go on but was cut short by Ben, now advancing towards her, flames in his eyes at the mention of his mother.

  * You spoke ? He merely asked, malevolence obvious in his voice.




She nodded as she did not feel like producing the actual words.

  * She fears that because the Emperor has come back, you will look for him to have power again. She fears Kylo Ren would take Ben's place again. And I share her fears. I fell in love with Ben Solo a good, honest and caring man, not that monster of Kylo. After what you did to your...

  * Don't ! he yelled at her. How dare you ? You of all people, you come from nothing. Your parents left you, they kriffing sold you for drinking money ! You have no place in this story. You're nothing.




Rey knew that talking about Ben's parents was one of the most touchy subjects, they swore not to mention either parent but hearing those kinds of things from her own husband hurt really bad. As tears started to appear, Ben realized what he had said and mentally flogged himself for that.

  * ...But not to me.”




He crossed the few steps to his wife, lightsaber at hand, but suddenly tossed it aside. She hesitated a second but upon seeing lust in Ben's eyes, Rey unzipped his shirt, threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him. She lowered her pants to allow his length in, to fill her in. It was always surprising to Ben, to see how kinky and naughty Rey could be. She was having fun playing with her husband's member.

“I don't like when I'm not in control.

  * I know Ben...I know.” She whispered in his ears, blowing softly on the way.




She rode her husband, lying on him, making back and forths. Rey grazed his earlob with her teeth, making his member bulging. Having enough, Ben decided to take control of the situation and so he turned Rey backwards, spanked her hard (which made her groan for him) and filled her in so much that he gained another groan from her. Some more back and forths (some rougher than others) and the two lovers became one; they completed themselves. Ben was all sweaty but Rey did not care, she particularly enjoyed his scent after they had sex.

“A good reconciliation is worth an argument, don't you think.

  * Let's not argue a lot please.

  * Roger roger !” Laughed Ben casually.




It had been almost six years since they started living together and started a family, but it always amazed Rey to hear Ben's actual laugh, not that cold, sneer she was used to hear through Kylo Ren's unearthly mask.


End file.
